Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stringed musical instrument having a body in which a cutaway is formed.
Description of Related Art
In stringed musical instruments such as guitars, a cutaway is formed around a portion of a body at which the body is connected to a neck, for improving playability when playing the guitar at the high position.    Patent Literature 1: U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,238    Non-Patent Literature 1: “Handwork Diary, ‘Sequel to Love for Bikes and Dislike for Celery’”, Online], [retrieved on Sep. 4, 2015], Internet(URL:https://kazz12211.wordpress.com/%E3%82%AE%E3%82%BF%E3%83%BC%E4%BD%9C%E3%82%8A/9-felipe-conde-type-p-3/)    Non-Patent Literature 2: “Wood& Steel”, Volume 78 Winter 2014, p. 15, Taylor guitars